In the Rain: Fairy Tale
by Ed Kiddo
Summary: Porque os contos de fada também se passam em meio à chuva... Songfic POV Rukia


**(In the rain)****Fairy Tale**

Céu escuro...

...Nuvens pesadas...

...O vento gélido contra meu rosto...

...Começava a chover...

...E era como se minha alma se esvaísse junto com cada gota daquela rubra água que empoçava-se entre nós dois, no solo já enxarcado...

**"Jesus, salvator mundi  
Tue famuli subveni  
Quos pretioso sanguine  
quos pretioso sanguine  
Redemisti"**

A chuva era teimosa. Como Kaien-dono também o era. Como Ukitake-taichou desejou que eu não fosse naquele momento. Mas eu fui. E a luta pelo orgulho... Terminava ali.

Ante o meu olhar incrédulo e desesperado, o silêncio... Por que aquela expressão serena dele não me reconfortava um pouco? Aquilo fincava cada vez mais o punhal da culpa em mim, assim como estava fincada em seu peito a lâmina de minha zampakutou. E ver aquilo doía... Muito... Era insuportável.

"_Kuchiki... Graças a você... Meu coração vai continuar vivo..."_

Sim... A chuva tardaria a passar...

**OoOoOoOo**

**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**

(Senhora encantada, que espera no muro)

**Life is short and wait is long**

(A vida é curta e a espera é longa)

**The stars, away, dim with the dawn...**

(As estrelas, lá no alto, desaparecem com o amanhecer...)

Do alto daquele prédio eu via a lua imponente postada no céu. Aquela brisa gelada em meu rosto... Era como naquele dia. Somente a ausência _**dela **_me era estranha. Ausência? Hunf! Então o que era aquilo que corroía meu coração e pesava em minha consciência todo dia? Chovia... Uma precipitação insistente... Dentro de mim...

Para ele também chovia. Chovia agora... Havia chovido intensamente há seis anos...

Ele tinha um nome engraçado. Tão engraçado quanto o destino... De alguma forma, esse jovem de cabelos ruivos me lembrava Kaien-dono... Por que alguém tão parecido tinha que cruzar o meu caminho? Ou fui eu quem cruzou o seu? Acho que cruzamos o caminho um do outro e algo me diz que esse encontro mudará e ligará nossos destinos de maneira imensurável...

"_Dê-me a espada, shinigami..."_

"_Não é 'shinigami'... É Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_... Kurosaki Ichigo..."_

Para proteger a quem nos é mais querido: foi por isso que eu cravei minha zampakutou novamente em alguém? Foi pra isso que o ruivo quis ser transpassado por ela? Sinto que não foram apenas os meus poderes que o rapaz roubou. Talvez algo mais tenha acontecido... Muito mais do que uma troca de nomes ou o nascimento de uma cumplicidade. Sinto que para ambos, o dia amanhecia. E a chuva, quem sabe... Estivesse diminuindo?

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**Fairy lady, who stands on the walls**

(Senhora encantada, que espera no muro)

**Your tale has only begun**

(Seu conto acaba de iniciar)

**It comes from far, the Nowhereland**

(Vem lá de longe, da Terra de Lugar Nenhum)

**The wind is blowing a sound well known...**

(O vento sopra um som bem conhecido...)

**Fairy lady, your love is long gone**

(Senhora encantada, seu amor há muito foi embora)

E sem perceber, eu já fazia parte de seu mundo. Eram coisas mínimas, como ser vencida por uma caixinha de suco, que me faziam confirmar isso. Tudo acontecia tão naturalmente. Como se eu nunca tivesse deixado de existir nesse plano... Como se eu não soubesse o que era a Soul Society ou o trabalho de shinigami. Mas estava tudo ali, escancarado para quem pudesse ver. Almas sem coração que precisavam ser guiadas e tranqüilizadas. E ele estava ali pra isso... Para fazer aquele que deveria ser o meu serviço. E eu estava ali... Para guiar-lhe. Com uma palavra, um gesto ou principalmente, com um olhar. Era o que bastava para que eu o entendesse e para que ele soubesse o que eu queria. Isso era o que existia de mais mágico entre nós.

E quando dei por mim, eu estava fazendo de novo. Mudava outra vez um destino que não era meu. Como eu posso ser tão egoísta? Quando isso vai parar?

No final, eu não sou muito diferente dos hollows que elimino. Insistentemente, tento me livrar do monstro que me tornei naquela noite.

Aquele não era meu lugar.

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry**

(Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuida do meu choro)

**Cause all my crying **

(Porque todo meu choro)

**May flood a river in my heart**

(Pode inundar um rio no meu coração)

Corro. E deixo pra trás um bilhete... Uma vida que não é minha... Um pedaço do meu coração. Corro. Mas não o suficiente. Fui encontrada, mas não reconhecida. Uma expressão humana? Conte-me algo que eu já não saiba. E aquela lâmina, antes amiga, agora me atacava.

A cada investida esquivada, eu tinha a certeza de um futuro que não mais existiria. Então por que resistir? Será que ainda existia um fio de esperança em minha mente? Não, a figura de nii-sama ali presente não me permitia ter tais pensamentos. Então... Seria o dono daqueles cabelos ruivos que balançavam ao vento, segurando sua enorme zampakutou?

"_I...chi...go?"_

Esse idiota... Por que ele tinha ido? Por que ele me seguiu? Idiota! Idiota! Não era pra ser assim! Mas o que eu estava pensando? Que um bilhete meu pedindo para que ele não fosse atrás de mim o deteria? Que estúpida eu fui... E toda vez que a lâmina "inimiga" encostava em Ichigo, uma pontada se manifestava em meu coração. Meu coração... Sim, ele agora estava ali... Por que Ichigo estava perto de mim.

Quantas vezes eu pedi para que ele fosse embora? Qual foi o tamanho do meu esforço para que isso acontecesse? Só sei que nada disso foi suficiente.Agora ele estava ao chão, impotente, segurando o hakama de meu irmão. Mas seu olhar irônico não mudava. Quebrei aquele contato e agi rudemente com ele. Então senti aqueles olhos incrédulos sobre mim. Desviei o olhar, mas ele o exigiu. Não podia mais olhá-lo. Não, aquilo não era uma piada. Era a tentativa de concretizar um desejo... O de que ele continuasse vivo.

"_Não se mexa! Se você tentar me seguir... Eu nunca__... Irei perdoá-lo!"_

E foi usando destas palavras que consegui fazê-lo desistir.

Então vieram as lágrimas misturadas à chuva...

...A esperança de que ele sobrevivesse...

... A impotência...

...O desejo de que um dia ele me perdoasse...

...O adeus sem palavras...

...O último olhar...

...E de repente, a claridão...

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**Oh, life is good...**

(Oh, a vida é boa... )

**Oh, life is good...**

(Oh, a vida é boa... )

**Oh, life is good...**

(Oh, a vida é boa... )

**As good as you wish!**

(Tão boa quanto você desejar! )

A vida é tão boa quanto você desejar. Quanto você quiser que seja. Eu já tinha aceito meu destino. Pagaria por meus graves pecados sem pestanejar. E assim a vida ficaria boa pra todos... Por que assim eu desejava.

Do alto daquela torre eu tinha a visão de toda Sereitei. Do céu limpido. Das nuvens tão brancas quanto minhas vestes. Estava tudo tão tranqüilo. Eu também estava. Sentia meu coração seguro e assim esperaria por minha hora.

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**Pretty lady, the horses are back**

(Linda senhora, os cavalos estão de volta)

**Bringing joy and happiness**

(Trazendo prazer e felicidade)

**But all of a sudden the horses are gone**

(Mas de repente os cavalos se foram)

**It was only the sound of your heartbeat alone!**

(Era apenas o som do bater do seu coração sozinho! )

Um passo contido. Uma presença conhecida. E ele vinha do céu. Tudo parou naquele momento e meus olhos travaram naquela figura. E ficamos naquele contato visual até ele "pousar" em minha frente. As palavras não saiam. O corpo não se movimentava. Que droga de sentimento era aquele? Por que ele conseguia fazer isso comigo?

Então ele passou direto por mim...

...Ignorou minha presença...

... E finalmente encontrou palavras a proferir...

"_Eu vim para te salvar."_

Não sei como explicar, mas mesmo sabendo que era impossível, senti-me protegida. Essa era a proteção que Ichigo me oferecia. Vê-lo novamente confortou minha alma.

Ele havia crescido. Melhorado. Evoluído. Lutava para me salvar e isso encheu-me de esperança e tristeza.

Porém, outra vez levaram meu coração pra longe de mim. Talvez eu estivesse destinada a morrer assim, vazia. Será que o veria de novo?

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**Oh darling, hear my soul and heed my cry**

(Oh querida, ouça minha alma e cuida do meu choro)

**Cause all my crying**

(Porque todo meu choro)

**May flood an ocean in my heart**

(Pode inundar um oceano no meu coração)

Minha pele finalmente teve contato com o ar lá fora. Era o começo do fim. Então o eu vi... Aquele homem se aproximando de mim. O dono da aura mais asquerosa que eu já senti. A última pessoa que esperava ver naquele momento.

Ele me deu a esperança...

... E depois a tomou...

Um grito incontido saiu de minha garganta... E minha coragem se foi com ele.

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**Oh, life is good...**

(Oh, a vida é boa... )

**Oh, life is good...**

(Oh, a vida é boa... )

**Oh, life is good...**

(Oh, a vida é boa... )

**As good as a kiss!**

(Tão boa quanto um beijo! )

A vida me foi boa. Até mais do que eu merecia. Até mais do que precisei. Sou grata a todos que fizeram parte da minha existência. Conheci todos os lados que alguém poderia conhecer. Conheci a tristeza, a alegria, a amizade, o companheirismo... E até mesmo um sentimento estranho. Uma coisa que pensei ter sentido por Kaien- dono, mas que com Ichigo era diferente. Uma preocupação excessiva quando ele se machucava; uma tristeza excessiva quando ele ficava com aquela expressão perdida; uma alegria excessiva quando o via sorrindo. Aquele sorriso... Foram poucos os que ele deu, mas todos eu presenciei.

Sim, a vida é boa! Tão boa quanto o beijo que não experimentei...

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**Oh my darling,**

(Oh minha querida, )

**Now I cannot halt my cries**

(Agora eu não posso conter meu choro)

**My tears have drowned me**

(Minhas lágrimas me afogaram)

**And I refuse to realise**

(E me recuso a acreditar)

**What's left around me,**

(O que resta à minha volta, )

**It's all so strange,**

(É tudo tão estranho, )

**It's all so dark**

(É tudo tão escuro)

**I'm all alone here**

(Estou completamente sozinho aqui)

**To mend the pieces of my heart**

(Para juntar os pedaços do meu coração)

Pouco a pouco eles chegavam e logo tudo começaria. Foi-me permitido um último pedido. Agora estava completamente em paz. Então me senti sendo puxada por uma força estranha e quando percebi, já estava lá no alto, com todos os olhares sobre mim. E a Soukyoku estava liberada...

Meus olhos refletiam as enormes labaredas que o pássaro de fogo emanava. Então aquele era o formato da Soukyoku... Imagens das pessoas por mim queridas começaram a passar por minha mente. Estavam todos lá. Uma lágrima solitária rolou...

"_Obrigada... E adeus..."_

Meus olhos cerraram-se. Sentia o calor daquelas chamas próximo a mim, mas não tão próximo quanto deveria estar naquele momento. O que estava acontecendo? Arrisquei-me a olhar e vi... Uma capa balançando ao vento. Subi mais o olhar... Aquele sorriso. Me perdi inteiramente ... Naqueles olhos.

"_Yo!"_

Meu coração... E ele saltava ferozmente dentro do peito. Sufocava-me! Por um instante pensei que alucinava. Mas realmente ele estava ali e eu pude vê-lo de novo. Porém... Esse idiota! Estava se arriscando de novo por mim! Dessa vez ele não sobreviveria! Eu já tinha aceitado o meu destino e além do mais, a maioria dos taichous estava lá, nii-sama estava lá, a Soul Society inteira estava atrás dele e...

"_Fica quieta! Cala a boca... E presta atenção..."_

Idiota! Eu nunca iria agradecê-lo por preocupar-me daquele jeito...

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**Little lady, your tale has an end**

(Pequena senhora, seu conto tem um fim)

**For your love to the skies was sent**

(Para o céu, o seu amado foi mandado)

**He's turned into sparks...**

(Ele se transformou em faíscas)

**That shine with the stars...**

(Que brilham com as estrelas... )

Naquele dia tinham muitas nuvens no céu. Mas não eram nuvens de tempestade. Eram nuvens que logo revelariam o imenso brilho do sol. A brisa suave também estava lá, afangando os cabelos do ruivo recém chegado. Estávamos frente a frente e eu não sabia como dizer. Por isso, apenas disse.

"_Eu decidi... __Ficar na Soul Society"_

Ele assustou-se... Fitou-me... E depois sorriu. Sorrimos um pro outro. E com aquele sorriso ele se foi...

Pensei que esse momento me deixaria triste, mas aí percebi que não havia mais motivos para isso. Não havia mais motivos para lamúrias... Não havia motivos para ela continuar... Sim, a chuva... Ela esvaiu-se por completo... E tudo graças a ele...

****

**OoOoOoOo**

**...And by night he will always be there**

(...E à noite ele sempre estará lá)

**For his lady to stare**

(Para sua senhora olhar)

**And thus he's never died.**

(E assim ele nunca esteve morto. )

"_Era uma vez um sentimento que nasceu em meio à chuva. Ele permaneceu sem nome por um longo tempo. Viu o nascimento de uma cumplicidade e experimentou o pecado e sua remissão de maneira única. Algumas nuvens cinza teimavam em querer escondê-lo, dizendo que algo tão insigne não poderia ver a luz jamais. E cada vez que o derrubavam, ele levantava, seguia em frente e ganhava mais força..."_

Agora, olhando para o céu iluminado, sinto que esse sentimento finalmente pode ser nomeado. A culpa, que antes me perseguia, fora acalmada por ele. E toda vez que olhar para o Sol, vou lembrar-me daquele que me tirou do meio da tempestade. Daquele que me abrigou e esperou comigo até que a chuva passasse. E ela finalmente passou...

"_O nome do sentimento? Ele não precisa ser dito... Aos portadores dele, basta que se olhe para o céu, para o astro que mais brilhar naquele momento, e tudo será esclarecido. Ichigo certamente procuraria pela Lua. Rukia continuaria observando o Sol. Assim, um permaneceria perto do coração do outro._

_E toda vez que a tempestade ameaçasse retornar, a Lua e o Sol encontrariam-se e continuariam esse conto sem fim... "_

**The End**

****

**OoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOo**

**Música:** Fairy Tale

**Grupo:** Shaman

****

**OoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOo**

Oi gente!

Essa é minha estréia em fics de Bleach... e tinha que ser IchiRuki -...

Sei lá, eu achei que essa música combinava com o momento da Rukia na Soul Society... E minha inspiração nasceu no Anime Friends 2008, quando o Shaman tocou ao vivo ( a propósito, se alguém viu uma Matsumoto colegial, era minha pessoa xD (inner: quem perguntou?))...Naquela hora só veio Ichiruki na cabeça xD...

Essa foi a minha "viagem"... Espero que gostem

Ja ne o/


End file.
